1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device that clamps a hole drilling apparatus for drilling a hole through a processing object, a clamping method, and a hole drilling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in case of drilling a hole through a processing object by a hole drilling apparatus, in general, first, the processing object and the hole drilling apparatus are held by a clamping device to obtain a stable state of a drilling position and processing attitude, and then drilling work on the processing object is performed.
As a hole drilling apparatus for drilling a hole through a processing object, there are known drilling apparatus (for example, see JP 4162957 B1 (Claim 1)) capable of drilling a hole through a processing object while clamping a hole drilling tool at a guide block, and devices that insert a protrusion formed at the front end thereof into a guide sleeve and rotate the protrusion to thereby stop the guide sleeve by engagement with the inner surface of a template to be able to perform hole drilling and cutting processing (see JP 4374315 B1 (FIG. 1)).
Further, as a method for clamping a hole drilling apparatus with a processing object, there are known processing methods and collets for performing hole drilling while clamping a collet at the front end of a device (tool) with a jig plate (template) or a processing object having a hole or a recession by expanding the collet diameter (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,592 A1).
The collet described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,592 A1 is a member for fixing a hole drilling apparatus with a processing object. In this case, in order to fix the hole drilling apparatus with the processing object with high accuracy, using a collet, it is essential to fix the collet and the hole drilling apparatus in a stable state.
Further, the collets and the hole drilling apparatus described in JP 4162957 B1, JP 4374315 B1, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,592 A1 have a problem that an air clamp mechanism is essential for expanding the diameter of a collet to realize stable operation. Further, for the collet and a hole drilling apparatus, it is necessary to adjust movement of the clamp mechanism by having quantitative fluid act on the clamp mechanism, which causes a problem of making the apparatus itself complicated and large.